The Missing Years
by LoveShipper
Summary: A collection of one shots depicting what happened between the end of "Boy Meets World" and the beginning of "Girl Meets World". They will be centered on the Matthew's family, mostly Cory and Topanga. Review please
1. Chapter 1

This was a request to do this sort of thing from Analford. This is my first time writing for this fandrom so please be nice. This will be a number of oneshots starting from the time Topanga and Cory move to New York at the end of "Boy Meets World" to start their new life to the first day of junior high for Ms Riley of "Girl Meets World".

Before you ask, no I didn't steal this idea from the author of "Gold". I am doing my own spin on the idea, that is hopefully different then theirs. Hope you guys enjoy it and please review. By the way if you guys have any ideas for oneshots, feel free to tell me and I will write them.

From the moment that Topanga and Cory Matthews got off the plane, they had literally been running ragged from morning to night with applying to Teacher's College and Yale for the next leg of their career journeys and searching for the part-time jobs to pay for the home they were actively looking for and of course to afford the price of living on their own two feet. It was harder then either one could have ever guessed to be in another state where they had to build their own lives apart from their families and best friends but it was the price of being a married adults.

"How many more apartments do we have to see today? We have been to like a zillion. My feet are sore and I am bored. Can't I stay in the car?" Eric Matthews whined and complained as he dragged his feet up the stairs to the next apartment building. He knew he sounded like a little kid but hey a guy has his limits when it comes to being on his feet almost all day being dragged to one apartment to another, he had to keep reminding himself that he was trying to be help his younger brother and sister pick a place to live but he was reaching his limits.

"Oh stop complaining Eric. Topanga and I want your opinion on apartments. It isn't our fault that there are limited # of apartments available in our price range that we actually like or are ready to move in without a huge clean-up first." Cory as patiently as he could explained to his older brother though he was also getting a little frustrated that in the last two days his wife and he had seen over 10 apartments and neither were the right ones for the start of their lives.

"Mr and Mrs Matthews. My name is Virginia Hamilton. I am just so peachy keen on meeting you two. Aren't you two just the cutest couple ever? Ohh I love newlyweds." came the perky, little grating on the nerves kind of voice of the manager of the building who was a buxom bottle blonde wearing a business suit. Her painted pink nails were so long that they practically scratched their palms when Cory, Topanga and Eric shook hands with her and her sunny smile seemed so fake and painted on that they got an uneasy feeling from her.

"I have the most perfect apartment for the two of you. It is just the cutuest little place ever devised. It was like it was made for the two of you. You two will love it, I guarantee as my name is Virginia Hamilton." she gushed as she lead the group up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door with a flourish before she ushered them into the apartment. As Cory, Topanga and Eric walked into through the door, it took their breath away and their eyes went wide.

The apartment was beyond perfect; every surface shone like the sun and had no trace of dirt or dust on it. The windows were open to bring in the sweet-smelling fresh summer air as well as the bright sunshine which made the room that much more brighter and perfect. The apartment seemed to have been painfully scrubbed, polished and cleaned by the previous tenant and each room was a good size for a starter house for two people starting out. The rent included hydro and electricity as well as the use of the building's washer and dryer and storage area. It was the perfect size for a couple starting out with room for kids when it happens and lots of room to live in, it was like it was made for Cory and Topanga.

As Topanga walked around the apartment, she could see little mental videos playing in her head about the life she hoped to have in this apartment; Cory snuggling with their kids as bedtime stories were being read, a curly haired baby waddling towards her outstretched and encouraging arms, teaching her daughter how to bake and waking up each morning to her kids' kisses, hugs, snuggles and could also see Cory and her, old and grey yet still head over heels in love, watching their grandchildren playing all around them, though the topic of kids would be at least a year or two from now.

"Cory, I love this place. We need to get it before it goes off the market. Look at the printout, it is the right price in a safe neighbourhood and it is clean enough to eat off the carpet. It's perfect for us." Topanga whispered to her husband away from Ms Hamilton and Eric who were still walking through the apartment. Since Cory agreed with his wife, the couple eagerly signed the papers, gave the security deposit, with some help from the governement with their student loans, and got the keys for the main door, their brand new apartment and the mail key.

Before the furniture and everything from their previous apartment was brought in from the storage unit it was placed in until a permenant place could be found, Cory and Topanga spent many painstakingly hours painting the different rooms. Even with the radio to add some fun to the boring and time-consuming task, Cory's back, arms and legs started to hurt so he decided to have some fun; he did this by starting a paint fight by rolling paint down her backside with the paint roller. "That color is so you babe. Looking good as usual." he teased as Topanga turned around to look at him with an open mouth and an "Oh no you didn't just do that?" look on her face though a teasing look was in her eyes.

" You didn't just paint my butt. Ohh it is on Matthews! (swipes at his cheeks as well as down his chest with her own paintbrush) Ha take that! Now what are you going to do?. Ok you could do. But then I can do this right back" Topanga said with sass and a " Bring it on" gesture with her hands. That started a painting war with the rollers and brushes flying and sounds of happy laughter, playful taunts and the sounds of running feet could be heard within the four walls. Soon both were covered head to toe with paint but Topanga and Cory didn't care in the least how dirty they were, the paint would come out with soap and water but the memories of this day would last everytime they entered their apartment for a long time.

Within the next few days it was time to move in the furniture with the help of Eric and Shawn which took all and everyone's muscle capacity to carry those heavy and loaded boxes and furniture but by 4pm the house was looking and feeling all cozy, homey and final. Ironically just as the gang was deciding what to eat since the fridge and cupboards were barer then Mother Hubbard's, (no one had the time to go to the nearest grocery store to buy food and other neccessities) when the doorbell rang.

"Well hello there young man. I'm Mrs Henderson, I live three doors down. I just wanted to come and bring you some homemade casserole and welcome you and your lovely wife to the neighbourhood. So welcome and just heat this in the oven for 2 1\2 minutes. Hope to see you at the next condo meeting." Mrs Henderson was a grandmother-type short elderly lady who was holding a dish where the most delicious smell wafted from and made Cory's mouth water. He graciously accepted the dish as well as the good wishes from his new neighbour.

The casserole not only smelled good but once heated up was so gosh darn delicious that not one speck of it was left, the dish was figuritively licked clean, and filled up every inch of their stomachs. Once the little bit of dishes was done, Eric and Shawn said their goodbyes and left Cory and Topanga snuggling on their couch, not speaking but just enjoying the moment when they realized that while their small apartment at Penbrooke had been home for 3 years, this apartment was starting to feel like their home, an actual home to start their life together in.


	2. Having My Babies

This is a request from NickDisney. Hopefully this has more Topanga\Cory romance that will satisfy the shippers of this true-love-practically-from-childhood couple. Hope you guys like it. Review please.

"Breaking News: New York is experiencing a freak snowstorm with the temperatures reaching 5 degrees with the winds making it more like -15 and snow squals that have taken down or at least disarmed most traffic lights and the transit systems, subways and city buses. All schools including all universities and colleges classes have been cancelled. So if anyone is brave enough to go outside, bundle up in layers and try not to stay outside too long. Enjoy your snow day folks." Diana, one of the co-achors of CHFI, announced to the public who were listening to the radio hoping for no school and work for the day, a "do whatever you want, relaxing and fun filled day" for all.

Topanga went to lie down again after going onto her elbow to turn off the blaring and shrill alarm but suddenly a wave of nausea suddenly came over her so she threw off her covers along with her husband's arms, Cory had been snuggling with her all night with his arm wrapped around her waist and breathing evenly into her hair all night long. She barely made it to the toilet before dry heaving like crazy or heaving up bile til her throat and stomach hurt, then put her head onto her arms as she collasped against the wall.

She felt a cool cloth go across her neck as well as gentle and loving kisses being rained on the crown of her head as a gentle hand ran itself through her hair. "Sweetheart, you have been sick off and on for the past few weeks with hardly any appetite. I thought you were just coming down with the flu from running yourself silly with school and work which upted your stress level and decreased your sleep schedule.

I am getting really worried about you. I know you will say that you're fine within a couple more days but I am calling Dr Feltham for an appointment, just to check you out and make sure nothing is seriously wrong. You might call me a worrywart or a hypochondriac, but that is the Cory "Worrywort" Matthews you married so deal with it woman. It would make me feel a whole lot better if I knew you just had a simple case of the flu." Cory said with both a touch of humor, love, care and worry in his voice as he sat down beside her and wrapping her in his arms until the urge to be physically sick passed.

"Ok if you really think a touch of the flu is a reason to call a doctor, then I guess I have no choice but to accept. Cause I know this worry comes from a place of love and wanting the best for me my little worrywort". Topanga's voice took on a teasing but lovingly tone as she kissed her husband's cheek and slowly got up to brush her teeth and hopefully get rid of the nasty taste lingering in her mouth. Cory left the room with a kiss on the top of his wife's head to make her a light breakfast of toast and herbal tea to hopefully calm her stomach.

Topanga's mind was going through the assignments whose due dates were coming up and her work schedule for the next week when the thought that the month was almost up and she still hadn't gotten her menstrual cycle. The toothbrush dropped from her mouth in surprise into the sink as she ran into her bedroom and attacking her purse with tossing items out two handed beside her.

When she found her pocket calender and did some quick calculations then when she got the information she needed, it was dropped onto the bed. She became like a whirlwind as she raced back to the bathroom and locked the door, not even opening it to Cory's worried knocking and asking if she was ok.

"Ok so don't freak out Topanga. It might not be the best time at this juncture to have a baby, both his or her parents are still going to school along with working part time so money will be tight. But hey God thinks Cory and I are ready to be parents then I guess we are, we will just have to budget our finances a little better and accept all and any help from friends and family but together, Cory and I will be the best parents ever.

It will take us awhile to get used to being parents once the munchkin is born but _I _also know that with one look at the grainy picture of our child, we will fall in love with him\her and that love will never change." Topanga talked out loud as she sat on the toilet taking the pregnancy test, feet tapping and leg shaking as she waited for the results.

It seemed to Cory that he had been knocking and calling out to his wife to please open the door for a long time, he was worried about her: was she being sick? Was she lying on the bathroom floor too tired or weak from her sickness to move?. He needed to be in there so why won't she just open the door? He was about to go grab something to break down the door or pick the lock to "rescue" his wife when the door openned and suddenly his arms and lips were filled with his wife as she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him passionately until air was needed.

"Cory, honey, remember in college when you thought I was pregnant and we found out we weren't, our feelings of "having warmed up to the idea of being parents even if we were newlyweds and being a little disappointed"?. We talked about how even though we weren't at all ready emotionally, physcially and financially for a baby at that time, when the time was right, God willing, we would be on cloud 9 when we did become parents and would love our kids unconditionally and be the best parents any child could want. Well in 9 months heaven will bless us with a little angel of our own so all I can say is "Congrats Daddy".

As Topanga spoke, she led her husband to the couch and then to emphasize her main point, she put Cory's hand on her stomach, right over their growing child. She didn't have to wait long for Cory's reaction, his face brightened up with an ear to ear smile and glomped onto her, knocking them both backwards on the couch as he smothered her face in kisses and of course planted little kisses on her wife's tummy and had a whispered conversation with his unborn son or daughter.

A week later Cory and Topanga went to Philadelphia to visit Cory's parents and share their amazing news of their newest family member through a homemade card that has a stuffed lamb on the front and a personalized message inside: "Riddle for you: What is smaller then a period? Gets more adorable yet grows up every day? Doesn't have a heart yet but already loves you guys so much? Answer: Me! Can't wait to snuggle and cuddle with you guys. Only 30 weeks left to go. XO."

"OMG! You're Pregnant! I'm going to be a grandma! I'm so happy for you guys!" Amy Matthews was the first one to react as the news registered in her brain. She glomped onto Cory and Topanga into a huge hug along with kisses on the cheeks. Soon everyone was exclaiming how excited they were for their soon to be neiece\nephew\grandchild and hugs and kisses were being exchanged. 8 months later on October 14th 2002, Riley Anne Matthews joined the family.

5 years later

"What are you doing sweetheart? Aww you playing mommy with Molly dolly? What a gentle mommy you are, rocking and singing your baby to sleep" Cory asked as he walked past his daughter's room where she had her whole doll furniture set up like a miniature nursery and was rocking her doll in her arms singing songs she learned in her kindergarten class. Topanga was taking Maya home after the girls' had a sleepover the previous night.

"Daddy! Guess what?! I asked Santa for a baby brother or sister at Christmas. I was sad when no baby was under the tree but mommy said that in a couple of months my wish will come true. Why so long for the baby to come? Can't God make the baby any faster cause I really want them here with me to play with and love on. I am so excited; I am going to be a big sister.

I will have someone to play with when Maya can't come over to play and to give hugs, cuddles, kisses and snuggles to every night. I wonder how the baby got into mommy's tummy? Did she eat it? Why would she eat the baby? Did Santa use his magic to put the baby in her tummy? Daddy, how did my baby get in Mommy's tummy?" Riley exclaimed in an excited and yet innocent tone as she spilled the secret Topanga had made her pinky promise not to tell her daddy until she told him first.

But it wasn't every day that a child was told that she was going to become a big sister; that one of her biggest dreams of her young life was coming true. She had been asking her mommy and daddy for a younger sibling for as long as she could remember; from the stories and movies she had read\seen having a sibling was oddles of fun and always lead to adventures and laughter (I myself am an only child so I am just saying stuff). Not that she didn't have those kinds of things with Maya, her bestest friend in the entire world, but it has to be different with your brother\sister, right?. So can you blame her for spilling the beans?

At first Cory was a little surprised; the news of another baby was out of the blue, yes Topanga and he had been trying to have another baby for months now but he would have expected that he was the first person his wife would tell about the pregnancy and then both parents could explain it to Riley. Then happiness overturned any and all other emotions so he scooped up the little girl to dance around the room which of course Topanga joined in with kisses and cuddles when she returned from her errand. It was a good thing that Riley was excited about her new sibling so that was one thing off her parents' mind (sibling jeaously hopefully was off the table), now to make plans for their growing family.

A Couple of Days Later

"Alan, we got some pictures from Cory and Topanga. Ohh has Riley grown. She looks so much like her dad when he was her might be because I am her grandma but Riley gets even more adorable every time I see her in person or in every picture I see of her. Ohh the memories we had with that kid. I couldn't love her anymore.

I mean I love our kids but having a grandchild is a whole level of love. OMG Alan, come quick!" Amy Matthews said to her husband who was on the couch watching the baseball game in such a voice that he came rushing over to see what the alarm was. His wife just pointed to the screen wordless but a smile creeping onto her face as she gazed at the last picture on the screen.

Riley was standing by a tree with a huge smile that was missing a front tooth and was wearing a light pink t-shirt while holding a sign: the t-shirt said "I'm going to be a big sister" with the sign of October 4th 2009. "Well it looks like we are getting a new grandchild. That is amazing news. We need to congratulate the kids and of course the little Princess on the new baby." Riley got one of her all-time best 6th birthday present: August "Auggie" David Matthews was born on his big sister's birthday ( I know that Auggie and Riley don't have the same birthday but I think it would be cute if they did. Another reason why maybe Auggie thinks they are twins). So the Matthews family went from 2 to 3 to 4 and neither member could be any happier.


	3. Girl Meets Bullying

Hi guys. I just wanted to remind my fellow writers and readers that these are one shots of possible events that happened to the Matthews' family **after **"Boy Meets World" ends and **before **"Girl Meets World" begins. So pretty please give me story ideas, which I love to get and most likely will write in a timely fashion when given, based on those requirements. Thank you. This is a story request based on the idea from _ Girlmeetsworld1876. _Enjoy and review. The girls are 8 in this story. May not be too much Topanga\Cory romance cause I want to focus on Riley and Maya.

" Sweetheart, what happened? Why is my Riley not so smiley? Did something bad happen at school today? Talk to mommy." Topanga said with concern in her voice and eyes as she scooped up her tear streaked, puppy pouted, trembling rosebud lips, crying little girl where Riley clung to her legs and rained kisses on her plumb cheeks. Riley continued to whimper in her mom's arms as her little mind tried to put together the words to describe the today's events that lead to her little heart hurting.

"Mommy... it...was...horrible. This...little...girl... said... mean... things... about... me... and.. I... tried..to..tell..her..she...was... emptying... my bucket... with her... words... but she.. just.. kept.. doing.. it." Riley hiccupped as she tried to calm herself down with deep breaths but she kept on crying a little as she spoke, burying her face into her mommy's shoulder and maybe using Topanga's sweater as a Kleenex to wipe her nose.

Topanga tried to look towards Maya for the answer to her unanswered question only to find the spot where her daughter's best friend as well as hers and Cory's adopted daughter usually stood was empty. Without noticing her mom's curious look cause her face was still buried, Riley piped up: "Maya is in the office with Mrs Hoedemen. She will need some of your "mommying" when she gets out cause she is in trouble."

So the duo went to the office to collect Maya who hopefully wasn't in too much trouble for whatever had happened ; she was known to be a sassy little girl who speaks her mind most often then not. If a little girl had said or did anything mean to Riley, Maya would have most definitely done something about it to stand up for her best friend therefore earning her little butt a visit to the principal.

"Mrs Matthews, thank you for coming in. I was unable to get a hold of Ms Hart to talk about the fact that her daughter had verbally attacked a girl unprovoked by saying some not nice things about her character. Mrs Stern is only asking for Maya to apologize which Maya refuses to do but won't tell me why. Maybe you can get her to talk so we can put this unfortunate circumstance behind us and move on." Mrs Hoedemen said before leaving Topanga alone in her room with the two little girls.

"It is not true. It is not true. That girl is lying on me and is going to get away with it. I was just protecting my best friend was all I was doing. She did not like me saying mean words to her so she should not do it to my friend. I am getting in trouble for no reason other then being a good friend.

No teacher or principal will not listening to my side, all adults go "blah blah blah" when I try to talk or say "I don't want to hear it Maya" but no one cares about my side. Brooklyn is such a princess!" Maya protested, little arms crossed and "life is not fair" pout on her little face, from her chair.

"Well this adult is listening to you, every word of what you have to say. So you are coming home with me to stay overnight cause your mommy is working late tonight. Mr Cory, me and you are going to sit down and talk about what happened and how a big girl like you can handle this kind of thing the next time it happens. That way you won't land in the office in trouble. Ok?"

Topanga wanted to hear the whole story, not the revised version so that Brooklyn, who Cory and her had heard stories daily about how selfish and spoiled the little girl was as well as mean to her fellow classmates, looked like the victim of bullying herself not the one who started it, and hopefully help her two little sweeties learn to deal with one of life's trials the best they could. Once outside the school, Maya became her usual energetic, talkative whirlwind of energy self pulling Riley to one spot to another pointing out the different types of people that she met while riding the subway to the Matthews' house when her mom couldn't drive her because of an early shift.

"Sorry to disturb your girls' play but it is time to talk. Ok Maya, Topanga and I are listening; what happened today with that girl? What did she say to Riley to make her sad? What did you say to get yourself in trouble?" Cory and Topanga sat on Riley's bed with Riley on her mommy's lap, Maya in the middle with each adult holding onto one of Maya's hands, giving her their undivided attention, support and unconditional love.

* Flashback*

"My best friend is coming over to my house tonight! I am so excited!. I worked on my "fun-genda" all last night and it has oddles and oddles of fun and games in it. Once mommy or daddy put Auggie to bed, we will have to have quiet fun time but it still will be fun cause we are besties having fun together, the two of us together forever." Riley squealed with glee and excitement as she and Maya got their snacks out of their backpacks and went back to their table to eat it.

No matter the amount of hours Riley and Maya spent together, it was never enough. These two little girls were the bestest of friends. They had been since the first day of kindergarten when a shy and timid Riley was sitting on the edge of the sharing circle, too scared to join in, was taken by the hand by Maya who dragged her onto the rug and declared that they were friends now. Because of this friendship, or should we say more like sisters relationship, whatever hours, no matter how long or short they spent together was treasured by both girls. They were both fixtures at the other's houses and considered family by both families.

Riley and Maya were talking all about the many games and activities that were planned for their evening, hands and words flying as their excitement and anticipation increased with each word, when someone practically huffed in their ears. When the girls turned around, they saw Brooklyn aka the girl who all the other girls wanted to play with at recess, eat lunch with and be considered her "friend" scowling at them with her little hands on her hips.

"Oh for the love of Barbie, Riley Matthews shhhhhhhhhh! You talk too much. You go on and on about the most boring things. You like stupid stuff, no one but you likes that stuff which makes it and you stupid. You are a stupid head, Teacher's Pet and a daddy's girl. No one here likes you, you goodie goodie dumbie, your mommy and daddy don't love you anymore cause they had another baby to love so they didn't have to pretend to love you. Maya is your friend cause she is just as silly and a dumbie head as you and no one in the class likes her so no one wants to be her friend."

"Don't say that! That is not nice. You are dipping into my bucket and that is not a good thing. I am telling Mrs Stern that you are being mean to me. My mommy and daddy had my baby brother cause their hearts are big enough to love Auggie and me the same way. Parents do not lie so they are telling me the truth. They love me with all their hearts and that will never ever change." Riley said tearfully, tears coming into her eyes at the hurtful comments being hurled at her character. She was just being herself 100% just like her mommy and daddy had taught her to always be, no matter what happens.

"Yeah go away Brooklyn, you are not wanted here. It isn't Riley's fault that she is loved by her parents, Auggie and the teachers, she is just too lovable not to be. You are the dumbie here, people here don't really like you, they feel bad for you so they play with you to be nice. Now shoo before Mrs Stern has a "teacher talk" to you out in the hall." Maya said while standing up so she was almost nose to nose with Brooklyn, no one made her best friend cry and got away with it not with Maya Olivia Hart nearby.

"I am not scared of Mrs Stern, my mommy says she will always have a lot of cats and be "married" to her job for the rest of her life cause she will never have a man in her life. Kind of reminds me of your mom, Maya, so that makes you just as unloved and dumb as her. No wonder your daddy left you both, he was sad he got you as a daughter. My daddy taught me to always tell the truth, no matter who it hurts and that is what I am doing; don't get all huffy with me for telling you what you should know already." Brooklyn said in an "I'm superior to you so bow down to me mere mortals" tone as she defended herself against someone who was actually standing up to her with a poke to Maya's shoulder. No one stood up to a King and got off scot free, her family knew everything there was to know about anyone in New York and that made them better people.

"Stop acting like you are better then everyone cause guess what princess you aren't. You are just like me just with a different sort of life, that is what my mom and Riley's parents taught me, so you have no right to talk about my dad leaving or call Riley and me names. To be fair, your parents are nosy know-it-alls who need to wake up that they aren't as special as they think they are, hey you are just like them so yeah for you." Maya tried her hardest to pop the "superiority" bubble surrounding Brooklyn anyway she could.

Brooklyn threw her head back and howled-cried crocodile tears which instantly brought children over as well as Mrs Stern to the scene, worry and concern written all over their faces. "Maya.. said.. mean...things... to..me!" wailed Brooklyn throwing herself headfirst into Mrs Stern's body, using her dress as a Kleenex to wipe her "tears", as the little drama queen she was. Everyone glared at Maya like she was the evilest child who ever lived on Earth.

"She started it by saying mean things to Riley and me. I was only defending my best friend. Brooklyn is faking being sad, she wants everyone to feel sorry for her and make me the bad guy. " Maya tried to protest and state her case but no one listened to her. Mrs Stern just gave her the "you're in big trouble young lady" look as she marched Maya down by the arm to the principal office to get her punishment for her "bullying".

* Flashback*

"See I did nothing wrong and I got in trouble because of that spoiled brat. (notices that Cory and Topanga were looking at her with their mouths kind of open already to say "Maya, that is not a nice thing to say. Please think of another way to describe Brooklyn".) What? It is the truth, Brooklyn King is not a nice person, she thinks the whole world spins around her and I was the only person brave enough to stand up to her and I got in trouble for it." Maya said as she finished her story before collapsing onto Riley's shoulder as if re-telling the story took away all her energy.

"Ok Maya, thank you for telling us your side of the story. Now while it is a good thing that you stood up for yourself and Riley, it was wrong to say anything bad about someone else, even if they said something bad to you first.When someone is bullying you, the big girl thing to do is walk away, ignore them and tell the teacher what is being said to you so the teacher can handle it. Can you do that for us?" Cory said in his best "daddy-teacher" voice as he gently tugged at her hand so she would look him in the eye and understand he wasn't lecturing her but giving her a life lesson, like what Mr Feeny gave him growing up.

"I will try my hardest Mr Cory to do that next time Brooklyn is mean to me. It will be hard cause she pushes my buttons and makes me mad at her but I will try to make Riley and you happy with me." Maya agreed which lead to a nice, squishy, squeezy and loving group hug from everyone. It was a good way to end a day that started off pretty bad according to a 8 year old.


End file.
